


诊室.avi

by painfulcocotier



Category: jeayu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painfulcocotier/pseuds/painfulcocotier
Kudos: 5





	诊室.avi

“医生，我觉得我好像……怀孕了”

郑在玹看一眼说话的病人，又低头看挂号单，

「中本悠太，男，25岁」

虽然长得漂亮，可的确是个男生没错吧？郑在玹有些无语，附近一公里以内就有著名的心理诊所，治臆想症一流，何必来普通医院浪费时间，再者说妇产科也要更贴切些，无论如何挂号也挂不到他呼吸科啊？

良好的教养使郑在玹说不出刻薄的话，他委婉地开口，

“您最近压力是不是有些大？”

“我知道这很不可思议，可怀孕的症状我都有的，恶心嗜睡，什么东西都吃不下，其他科我全都去过了，没查出什么问题，只剩呼吸科没来过，我实在不知道该怎么办……”

这个叫中本悠太的男生声音黏糊糊软绵绵，郑在玹看着他，不知怎么就想到小时候被妈妈送人的小狗，明明年纪比自己还要大一些，怎么会有这样湿漉漉的一双眼睛？

郑在玹忽然有些心软，离下班还有半小时，中本悠太是他今天的最后一位病人，那不如就哄他玩一会儿。

“您的症状是从什么时候开始的？”郑在玹假装认真地问诊。

“两个月前吧，去参加同学会，喝了酒跟学弟……然后就开始不舒服了。”

“没做措施？”

“没有，他说不会……不会在里面，我也不知道他骗我……”

敢情还是个纯情好骗的小傻子，郑在玹暗笑，精神都松弛下来，他指指身边的椅子，

“坐过来一点儿，我给你检查。”

本来就是游戏，郑在玹只拿腔作势进行自己熟悉的程序，他拆开一支一次性压舌板，命令中本悠太张嘴，然后将压舌板的一端抵在舌根。

日本人难得有这么优秀的牙齿，整齐且白，像含光敛粹的珍珠，圈住一段粉嫩的舌。郑在玹走了神，被如此漂亮的嘴口会是什么感觉？中本悠太的牙齿这么平润，一定不会碰疼了，会用舌头舔吗？舔的时候会不会用小狗一样的、湿漉漉的上目线看人？

他那个学弟应该都体验过了吧……

郑在玹莫名有些失落，他将压舌板向深处探，涌出来的津液渐渐浸湿木片，中本悠太被顶得不舒服，忍不住干呕，郑在玹回了神，连忙把压舌板抽出来，扯了纸巾递给他。

“我最近老是这样，动不动就想吐，这不就是怀孕的症状吗？”

中本悠太咳得眼圈都发红，嗓子还是不舒服，说话声音都是哑的，听起来像在撒娇，他没发现对面的医生情绪有什么不对，只自顾自的地抱怨。

郑在玹调整好表情，换成营业式扑克脸，他戴上听诊器，胡乱按在中本悠太的肚皮上。什么都听不到，郑在玹随着中本悠太腹腔起伏的频率深呼吸，他摇头，用眼神诱捕猎物进深潭，

“我什么都听不到。”

“需要我把裤子……往下拉一点吗？怀孕不都是在小腹的位置？”

好乖好配合，中本悠太说完就站起来解皮带，裤腰褪下三寸，连稀疏的耻毛都隐约露面，如此天真坦诚，当真是不知道有人借职务之便明目张胆做禽兽。

郑在玹眼睛粘在中本悠太的腰身上下不来，医生最熟悉人体，活活死死男女老少，看过的数不胜数，眼前的却是生平最佳。

听诊头连同郑在玹的手指一起贴在中本悠太小腹，沿着线条优美的肌肉滑动，皮肤瓷白细腻，仿佛一用力就会碎。

郑在玹大着胆子向上探索，听肺音通常在胸腔上方，听诊头无意擦过乳头，中本悠太被冰得打颤，抽气声像带着刺，挠得郑在玹浑身都痒。

“把衣服掀起来。”

“什么？”

“把衣服掀起来，给我检查你的胸部！”

郑在玹只觉得口干，在看到中本悠太不情不愿解衣服扣子的时候更甚，似乎出于动物的本能，施压的一方总能得到更多满足，郑在玹享受这种压制的快感，态度不由得变得强硬。

中本悠太乳晕小小的，颜色很浅，两颗肉珠缩在中央，同他本人一样乖巧可口。郑在玹不知哪来的恶趣味，从抽屉里拿出镊子，将中本悠太一端的乳头挑出来，用镊子尖端轻轻地夹着，

“有的人怀孕初期乳房就开始产奶了。”

被这样玩弄本来就难受，加上“产奶”这种字眼过于羞耻了，偏偏始作俑者还一副刻苦钻研的正派样子，中本悠太脸上发烧，却不敢抵抗，只能任由郑在玹“诊断”，紧紧捏着自己的衣角。

中本悠太胸前的果实被郑在玹催熟胀大，颜色也红润起来。

这里也被学弟尝过了吧。这个素昧平生的男人又跳进郑在玹脑子里，下身的反应越来越强烈，他开始烦躁，丢掉手中的镊子，用力揉捏狎玩中本悠太可怜的小胸，仿佛真要挤出奶来。

“医生……我疼……”

中本悠太察觉出郑在玹的反常，有些害怕，颤抖着小声求饶。郑在玹如梦初醒，门外还有人来人往的脚步声，他颓丧得低下头，意识到刚刚因为不理智差点犯错，心有余悸，对中本悠太生出一丝愧疚，他胡乱在药单写了几种维生素，头都不抬，

“你出去吧……”

中本悠太却没有走。

郑在玹抬起头看他，他两条腿蹭在一起，脸上是不正常的红。

“医生，我里面现在不太舒服，能不能……能不能也帮我检查一下……”

理智再也派不上用场。

中本悠太被按倒在桌子上，裤子因为之前解开过，很好脱，湿淋淋的穴轻而易举就被看光，郑在玹压着他从背后操干，把刚刚肖想的一切都尝了个遍。

太激烈了，郑在玹粗暴地进进出出，拿手术刀的手此刻正伺候中本悠太的性器，却同样精准专注一丝不苟，中本悠太咬着自己的衣袖，最敏感的那点被不停地撞，舒服得全身发麻，只能小声哭得哼哼唧唧。

“中本悠太……小悠……”

郑在玹忘情叫他名字，

“小悠这么喜欢男人吗，学弟干你的时候你也这么爽吗？”

“不……我不知道……我喝醉……醉了……什么都不知道……”

又是一轮猛烈的进攻，中本悠太饱满的臀肉被郑在玹掐出红痕，中本悠太失神地挂在郑在玹身上，带着哭腔求饶，

“轻……轻一点……还有小宝宝在……里面……”

郑在玹听了反而更用力，他拉着中本悠太的脚踝，将两条细腿腿最大限度打开，

“那就把小宝宝弄坏，然后给我怀，小悠说好不好？”

可口的点心要淋了糖浆才算完成。

帮中本悠太清理完穿好衣服，郑在玹才和中本悠太接了第一个吻，中本悠太昏沉沉枕着郑在玹的肩膀，

“所以……我的病到底是怎么回事？”

郑在玹拿过签字笔在中本悠太的小臂上写自己的联系方式，又去亲他耳垂，

“复诊再告诉你。”

下次复诊一定得去自己家里，可不能再耽误下班了。

End.


End file.
